1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scooter, and more particularly to a stepping scooter for a rider to step thereon so as to drive the stepping scooter moving forward.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional scooter comprises an elongated main rack, having a first end portion and a second end portion, a guiding wheel rotatably connected with the first end portion of the elongated main rack, a driven wheel rotatably connected with the second end portion of the elongated main rack, and a steering handle provided above the guiding wheel.
While riding on the conventional scooter, a rider has to apply a human power on a road surface with one of his or her feet, and step on the elongate rack with the other foot at the same time. As a result, the scooter is driven by the human power.
The conventional scooter has several drawbacks. On the one hand, when a human power is applied on a driving mechanism, the human power is converted into a rotation power. However, the transmitting efficiency is very low. On the other hand, the driving velocity of the conventional scooter is slower. Furthermore, when the above mentioned scooter drives on a road surface having a bad condition, it is dangerous for the rider.